


si vis amari, ama

by icebergseok



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Immortal SeKai, M/M, Sehun is an asshole sometimes, Slow Burn, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebergseok/pseuds/icebergseok
Summary: Kai has walked the Earth alone for more than a thousand years, building an empire and making a name for himself.Sehun has too, but he tries to live a quiet life.It all changes when Kai walks into Sehun's little bookshop.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 41





	1. Kai - The Introduction

Silence. He wanted nothing but silence.

To envelope him. To let him revel in his own thoughts. Kai only wanted to feel like he was at peace, like in a field where you could only hear the hums of the wind and the rustling of the grass.

But that was nearly impossible in the city, as it was always filled to the brim with life. He was overlooking it from his office, his eyes scanning every car and every passerby that looked like ants from his floor. There was always something that would battle his serenity. Kai sank even more in his seat. He missed the times when the concrete jungle was just a vast patch of greenery. He sighs and looks at his watch, collecting himself after he realizes that he should be meeting a young designer from New York. 

Work. Something that kept Kai busy nonetheless. He hadn't stopped working for a while now. This is what brought him pride, this was his passion. The man started from nothing, a cockroach, a mere pest in the eyes of conglomerates, but now he was the apex predator. EXO was the top luxury clothing brand in the world, and Kai was seated at the very top. The king no doubt. He doesn't remember when he started to like clothes. Kai only remembers the happiness and pleasure he felt when he was wearing something he made. He treated every piece as an extension of himself, like an artist would to a painting. 

Three knocks joined the cacophony of noises muddling Kai's thoughts followed by a a red head peeking through his door. The man shot Kai a smile before letting himself in. He was dressed in a white dress shirt tucked into black leather pants. The monochromatic theme somehow accentuated his flaming locks. The CEO liked this about Taeyong. He could wear the simplest of clothes and would still look exceptional. But if you worked for EXO, you could never dress just simple. Kai had always told his employees to express themselves even in a corporate setting hence the secretary's ensemble. 

"Good afternoon Kai, Mr. Lim is ready for you." The red head smiles. Kai also liked to be called by his first name because honorifics made him feel older than he already was. "He was early so I brought him to the conference room already."

"Oh? I could have met him in the lobby." Kai answers with a tinge of surprise.

"He said he wanted to come early, apparently he felt confined in his hotel room."

Confined, Kai thought. Interesting.

Kai nods before he stood up and straightened his black suit, which was his own design. On the jacket itself constellations were formed by diamonds and his black shirt's first three buttons were undone to reveal his silver chains. He met the red head's eyes and gestured to the door. "Lead the way Taeyong."

Taeyong diligently followed Kai's order and lead the man to the conference room. 

"Here's the contract for Mr. Lim. I've also left him a copy." Taeyong hands Kai a black folder. "Would you like to take him out for dinner after? Your schedule is empty."

"Sure. Reserve a table at Chef Doh's." Kai nods at an intern who greeted him. 

"Alright." Taeyong answers while typing something into his smartphone. "I'll call him right away."

Both Tayeong and Kai walked with a handsome bravado making everybody do a double take. Kai looked good and he knew he had to. He was the owner/CEO of EXO, he would never forgive himself if he ever stained his company's image. Each time they passed by an employee they would greet Kai and collect their jaws from the fall. To say that his employees had a crush on him would be an understatement. They were straight up in love with him. He was the mysterious billionaire, and every one fantasizes about the mysterious billionaire.

Taeyong was the only person Kai had no effect on, and that's what he liked most about his secretary. He wasn't easily distracted. Besides that Taeyong is extremely hardworking and trustworthy. Kai had met Taeyong when he was a starving dancer on the streets, he had just fired another secretary and was fuming mad. The red head had bumped into him, spilling a cup of iced coffee on his designer leather boots. Taeyong had apologized profusely when he realized how expensive the boots were. Kai wanted to let all hell break loose but instead an idea popped into his head. He handed a card to the red head and left telling him to go to his office the next day. Taeyong came with nothing that day, and left with a job to say the least. 

Taeyong abruptly stops in front of two heavy doors.

"He's in here. Would you like me to get you some refreshments? Mr. Lim has already told me his preference."

"Hibiscus tea. Thanks." Kai gives Taeyong a small smile as the smaller man walked away. "Go get something for you too Taeyong."

"Sure boss. Good luck." Taeyong smiles as he gives Kai a thumbs up. Kai smirks and puts his attention to the doorknob

Before he opens the door takes a deep breath and fixes his cuff links.

A young man wearing a navy blue suit turns his way, a look of surprise plastered on his handsome face. The man stands up and turns to Kai's direction. 

"Hello Mr. Lim. I'm Kim Kai, CEO of EXO." Kai steps in and extends his hand with a smile. 

"Oh- You surprised me there Mr. Kim. I'm Lim Jaebeom. Designer. Please just call me Jaebeom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited :))


	2. Sehun

"Vivi come on, we have to rush a little!" He huffs as he was speeding through the sidewalk, with his bichon frise Vivi by his side. His grip on Vivi's leash tightened each time they met a slow walker as it made him even more frustrated in himself. Sehun wrapped the scarf around his neck tightly. The weather was unforgiving and he knew his assistant even more so. In an attempt to shield his hands from the cold he stuffed them in his pockets. He was late, extremely late at that. Jaehyun would definitely give him an earful once he got to the shop. The avenue was bustling with people going about their day already. A few people had ran by Sehun, probably facing the same predicament as he was. This made him more anxious so he started to walk a little faster, even running when he came upon a crosswalk. 

"Vivi, come on boy we're going to have a quick jog." Which the canine only replied with with a confused 'wrow?'."

By the time he reached the shop he was already out of breath. It was already 10:30, which made him an hour and a half late. He pushed the door open and was greeted by Jaehyun’s raised brow.

“Welcome your highness.” Jaehyun greets with a plastic smile. “How gracious of you to honor me with your presence.”

Sehun sighs and tries to keep it together. Jaehyun was so much younger than he was, he wanted to slap the hell out of the smug look on it.

“Sorry Jae, I couldn’t keep track of time last night.” Sehun replies, removing his scarf and sweater before putting it on the rack beside the door.

“I wouldn’t be disappointed if you were getting laid but I know you were just playing with Vivi.” Jaehyun turns a page on the comic he was reading. Sehun kneels down and removes the leash from the panting puppy and ushers him to the water bowl near Jaehyun's counter. 

"I was reading a new book and lost track of time." Sehun pats Vivi's head before he makes his way to the bed behind the counter.

"Ah even sadder, Vivi you should spend more time with me so your owner can release his pent up frustration."

“Hey I’m still older than you! And I’m your boss you brat.” Sehun rolls his eyes. This kid was getting on his nerves, he always did. But Jaehyun was his only friend so he couldn't stay mad at him for long. 

"Try and punish me then." The younger retorts. “Oh and the new stock is in your office.”

"I'll get to it then." Sehun sticks out his tongue to Jaehyun before he nods and makes his way to his office behind the seemingly endless row of books. He owned a quaint little bookshop in the hipster side of the city. It wasn’t always like that, Sehun thought. He remembers the time where the stores were actually used for their intended purposes and not for their vintage aesthetic. He had lived a hundred years here and was a witness to the advancements brought by time. He still remembers the old couple who first opened the cafe next to them, they had always greeted him with a smile. That was a good 50 years ago, and he heard that they passed peacefully together in their sleep. It was a punishment he thinks, to witness the people around you come and go. That was also why he didn't have many friends, they would just die anyway and that would be just another thing to make him sad.

Jaehyun was a special case. His family originally owned the spot the bookshop was at. It was his great grandparents who had sold Sehun the shop, as it was a time of war and they were desperate to feed the children. Sehun took pity on them so besides the money for the shop, he also offered them a permanent job as a clerk. Because of this the Jung family remained loyal to Sehun. Jaehyun was the shop’s fourth generation clerk, and the most spirited out of all of them. 

There were indeed two boxes full of literature on Sehun's desk. He smiled, remembering he would have a whole new line up of literature to drown in. Besides Jaehyun and his dog Vivi, he only had contact with his books. This was how he connected to the world, how he learned, how he made himself feel things. Sehun's shop was basically his collection of books over the years. He had read every single book in there, sometimes to pass the time, most of the time to figure out what happened to him. He grabs a book entitled Sleeping Beauty and stares at the cover. Maybe he was cursed? Maybe he was a horrible human being and was punished to live forever? Or was he born with it? Did he get into an accident that’s why he forgot?

He asks himself a million questions everyday but he is always left defeated.

Sehun didn't know why he remained the same. It took him awhile to figure out that. He had just woken up one day without any recollection of who he was except his name. Even his age was a mystery to him. When he woke up he was cold and and so alone. The only thing that kept him company that night was the night sky, and the mocking moon who was the only thing that gave him light. He tried so hard to recollect whatever he could but only his name came out. He woke up like this a thousand and two years ago, and still does not have an idea who he was. 

So here he is now, reading. Learning all he can, in hopes of finding closure for his suffering soul. All he wants is to end this cruel fate of living as if for nothing.


End file.
